listfandomcom-20200216-history
Military, Army
Abrams * ack-ack * airman * airman first class * all available * anticrop operation * antimateriel agent * antipersonnel mine * antitank mine * archies * armored cow * armored earthmover * armored personnel carrier * armored-vehicle-launched bridge * army banjo * army corps * army group * assault echelon * Aussies * AWOL * B-19 * baby food * back tell * ballistics * banana clip * barker * barrage * basic encyclopedia * basilage * battery acid * battery left * battery right * beans * bear grease * big boot * billet * biological agent * blackout * blackstrap * blanket drill * blister agent * blitz * blood agent * blood chit * blow it out of your bag * blue forces * bobtail * bog pocket * booby trap * boot * bound * Bradley * brass hat * breaching * bridgehead * briefing * brig * brigade * brigadier general (1-star) * brown bombers * bucking * bucking for a section 8 * bulldog * bunky * Butch * cache * cackle jelly * cadet * call for fire * camel corps * camouflage * camouflage detection photography * camouflet * camp happy * canalize * canteen * captain * cargo carrier * cat beer * cat stabber * catalytic attack * CB * Chaparral * cheese toaster * chemical mine * chest hardware * chicken * chief master sergeant * chief warrant officer (W-2) * chief warrant officer (W-3) * chief warrant officer (W-4) * chili bowl * cinderella liberty * civilian internee * civilian internee camp * civvies * Clara * click * colonel * combat engineer vehicle, full-tracked 165 mm gun * contact mine * continuous illumination fire * corn Willie * corporal * corpuscle * counterguerrilla warfare * countermining * cowboy * cream on a shingle * croot * crow * crowbar hotel * crumb hunt * culture * D-day * daisy may * danger close * debriefing * decontamination station * decoy * DEFCON * defilade * defoliant operation * demilitarized zone * demolition belt * demolition tool kit * deployment * detachment * devil's piano * ditty bag * division * dog fat * dog house * dog tag * Dragon * drive it in the hangar * duds * dump * Duster * echelon * elephant trap * enfilade * envelopment * faint wagon * first lieutenant * first sergeant * fisheyes * flamethrower * flash blindness * flash suppressor * fly one wing low * foxhole * frogskin * fuzzie-wuzzies * garrison shoes * general (4-star) * general of the army (5-star) * general's car * Gertrude * GI * GI Jesus * glad bag * goldfish * goof burner * goofy discharge * grandma * grubber * grunt * guerrilla * gun carriage * gunnery sergeant * hay * hi Jackson * hip flask * hitch * housewife * howitzer * hum-vee * igloo space * Irish grapes * jack * Jerries * John L's * jumping Jesus * Kendall did it * kennel rations * klick * KP * KP duty * krauts * lacy * laid out for inspection * lance corporal * laser rangefinder * leatherneck * Li'l Abners * lieutenant colonel * lieutenant general (3-star) * light chassis * litter * logistics * low on amps and voltage * machine oil * Mae West * major * major general (2-star) * maneuvers * mark * marshal (Europe) * master sergeant * materiel * Matilda * meat wagon * mess * mess gear * military currency * mopping up * mortar * muzzle brake * napalm * nappy * NATO * nerve agent * noncom * on the beam, are you * orange forces * ordnance * padre * paint remover * pantywaist * parlimentaire * pea shooter * phonetic alphabet * pill rollers * pillbox * pineapple * pipped * pocket lettuce * police up * popeye * popsicle * post exchange * prang * pressure mine * private * private first class (PFC) * propeller wash * ptomaine domain * pull rank * purple forces * PX * Q company * quiff * rabbit food * Rachel * radar fire * ratline * recoilless rifle * reconnaissance patrol * recruit * red nose * retrograde movement * rudily doo * rules of engagement * sabotage * safing * salvo * sand and specks * sawbones * scopehead * second lieutenant * sergeant * sergeant first class * sergeant major * sheaf * sheet explosive * shelling report * shimmy pudding * skirt patrol * slingshot * snafu * snap snap * sortie * sos (food) * specialist 4 * specialist 5 * specialist 6 * specialist 7 * splash * spoiling attack * spotting * squirrel cage * staff sergeant * stocks and bonds * strafing * submunition * surprise dosage attack * swampseed * tarheel * technical sergeant * thermal imagery * three seventy * tin titty * tommy * tone down * tracer * trench burial * triage * vesicant agent * Vulcan * Waldorf, the * warrant officer (W-1) * zulu time